Karako Koshio
Karako Koshio is a Deadman and the second-in-command leader of Scar Chain. She is in love with Nagi Kengamine and her purpose for joing Scar Chain was to fight for his sake. Together with Nagi, she set up the mass prisoner break. She and other Scar Chain members eventually got out. Karako exposed the secrets of Deadman Wonderland to the world, leading to the closure of the prison. After the release, she gathered the Deadmen for a new mission to infiltrate Deadman Wonderland. Appearance Karako is an attractive tanned Japansese woman. She has a well toned body and is slim and muscular. She has white hair with a silver tint, that is curly and short. Her eyes are a honey colour. Her clothing has an indian-style look. She always has a collar round her neck with a bell attached. History Her past before her time in DW is unknown in the manga, but in the ending of the anime, she was seen working as a nurse in a hospital. Once in DW, she was feared as the merciless Game Fowl, who won some Carnival Corpses. It was at that time that Nagi approached her and told her that she was his friend, talking about the pretty sound of her bell. Together with Nagi, she later formed Scar Chain. In the anime, Scar Chain was already founded and Nagi appointed her as his second-in-command. He once showed her his locket with, he says, a picture of his baby inside. However, the locket was empty, but Karako pretended she didn't see and said to him that his daughter looks like him. Plot Scar Chain arc Karako first appears testing Ganta's abilities by surprise-attacking him. She expected him to dodge, but Ganta was unprepared and took the hit. Karako prepares for another hit. Ganta asks who she is, but Karako's opinion is that introductions are made with fists. Ganta tries to run away, but Karako kicks him in the neck, making him unconscious. In the anime, Karakos first hit already made Ganta unconscious. When Ganta woke up, Karako took him to a washing room and tells him she wants him for Scar Chain. Gant refuses and Nagi appears. Nagi explains everything to Ganta and saves Minatsuki as a show of confidence. In the anime, Karako brought Ganta to Scar Chain's base and began eating ramen there. Ganta asks where he is and who Karako is and Karako apologizes about her punch. She explains about how she wanted him to join Scar Chain and tells him about Scar Chain's goals. Nagi joins in later. After Nagi saved Minatsuki, Azuma Genkaku comes in the room. He begins shooting with his guitar and hits Karako multiple times. Nagi quickly tends over her. After Genkaku flees, she and other go to Scar Chain's HQ, where they are greeted by the other members. In the manga, Rokuro was already there and they were introduced by Nagi, but in the anime, Rokuro comes in later and Karako introduces him. Return to DW arc In the mission to return to Deadman Wonderland, Karako visited the Deadmen from G Ward and pursued them to go to DW. Abilities Martial arts: Unlike other Deadmen she appears to have been a capable fighter before obtaining her Branch of Sin. She uses an unamed martial art and is shown to implement it when with her Branch. Branch of Sin: Karako is a Deadman so she can freely control her blood out of her body. Fists of Blood normal.png|Fists of Blood normal state Fists of Blood.png|Fists of Blood's defensive ability Fists of Blood entire body.png|Fists of Blood covering her entire body Fists of Blood rock2.png|Fists of Blood's rock gauntlet Karako's Fists Of Blood sealing a wound.jpg|Karako using her Fists Of Blood to seal a wound. Branch of Sin: Fists of Blood (血の拳, Chi no Kobushi): Karako uses her blood to wrap it around her fists and feet to harden them. As a result, her hits land harder and her fists and feet are protected from blows or acid. Moreover, she can gather more blood and form a rock-like formation around her hand and therefore, do more damage that her regular one. She can also cover her entire body in blood, but that obviously takes more effort. In addition, she can use her Branch of Sin to seal wounds. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Scar Chain